Secret Love
by R053Wood
Summary: Junmyeon tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun ditengah konflik batin yang melandanya, seseorang hadir di tengah persahabatan mereka. Akankah Junmyeon tetap bertahan pada perasaannya. Krisho as always. BL. Oneshot.


**SECRET LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

Kim Junmyeon, Wu YiFan

**.**

**Support Cast:  
><strong>

Xi Luhan, Lee Jonghyun (CN Blue)

**.**

**Genre:**

Romance/ Friendship

**Rate:**

T

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda menghentikan laju kendaraannya saat tiba di depan seorang pemuda lainnya. Pemuda tinggi itu turun dari motornya dan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berdiri menunggunya. Pemuda tinggi itu mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan pemuda tersebut, namun tidak ada respon. _Dia melamun? Bisa-bisanya dia melamun pagi-pagi begini?_

Di bibirnya tercetak sebuah seringaian, dan ide usil pun meluncur dari otaknya. "Boo~"

"Ya!" Junmyeon menjerit sekencang-kencangnya ketika seseorang mengagetkannya dari arah samping. Wu YiFan –sang pelaku hanya tergelak melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh! Jangan pernah mengulanginya!" Geram Junmyeon sambil mengelus dadanya. YiFan berusaha menghentikan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya memandang sosok tinggi berambut _dirty blonde_ itu.

"Kau!" tunjuk Junmyeon pada YiFan.

"_Naega?_" tanya YiFan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Kau! Kau senang jika aku mati muda karena serangan jantung. eoh?"

"Kau? Serangan jantung? Jangan berlebihan Junmyeon, kau tidak akan serangan jantung hanya karena aku mengagetkanmu." Cibir YiFan.

"Kau melakukannya hampir setiap hari, bodoh." YiFan hanya meliriknya, dan itu membuat Junmyeon kembali siap melancarkan serangan mulutnya.

"Kau berada disini untuk menungguku, bukan? _Kajja_ kita berangkat." Potong YiFan cepat. Ia tidak ingin mendapat ceramah gratis dari Junmyeon, terlebih ini masih pagi. Karena YiFan tahu jika pemuda mungil itu tidak dihentikan, ia harus rela menghabiskan waktu lima belas menitnya untuk mendengar kicauan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Junmyeon mengangguk mengikuti YiFan dan segera menaiki motor pemuda tampan itu. Setiap hari Junmyeon memang akan menunggu YiFan untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Dan itu sudah terjadi sejak mereka berikrar sebagai sahabat. Namun lambat laun, Junmyeon merasa jika kata 'sahabat' itu telah berubah menjadi 'cinta'. Ya, Junmyeon mencintai sahabatnya, Wu YiFan.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya terdiam. Kalaupun harus berbicara, mereka harus berteriak agar dapat didengar satu sama lain. Dan Junmyeon benci harus berteriak-teriak di sepanjang jalan. Seperti orang gila saja!

"Siapa jam pertamamu?" YiFan bertanya saat mereka berada di tempat parkir sekolahnya.

"Yoon songsaenim." Junmyeon melepaskan helm dan menyerahkannya pada YiFan.

"Nenek cerewet itu! Kau benar-benar harus menyiapkan telingamu pagi ini Junmyeon."

"Ya! Siapa yang kau katakan nenek cerewet? Jangan sembarangan berbicara, dia itu gurumu, Wu YiFan." Pemuda tinggi itu hanya menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Kau sendiri?" Lanjut Junmyeon.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan _The killer_ Cho songsaenim." Junmyeon terkikik ketika YiFan menekankan kata '_the killer'_. Ia sangat tahu persis bagaimana 'mesra'-nya hubungan pemuda China-Kanada itu dengan guru matematikanya.

"Jun, pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan ya. Pelajaran hari ini membuat otakku memanas. Matematika, Fisika, Kimia. Bagaimana bisa para orang tua itu memasangkan tiga pelajaran itu sekaligus. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan otak-otak seperti aku?" dengus YiFan.

Junmyeon tertegun, YiFan mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan? Apa itu mimpi? Oke, mungkin bukan hal yang baru bagi mereka untuk pergi berdua. Tapi dalam keadaan Junmyeon yang sedang jatuh cinta padanya? Oh! Apakah boleh ini disebut ajakan kencan? Junmyeon tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, Jun." Junmyeon terkesiap saat suara YiFan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Itu... Aku..." Junmyeon tidak melajutkan kata-katanya karena YiFan lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Sudah aku putuskan, pulang sekolah nanti kau tunggu aku disini. Setelah itu kita akan pergi bersama. Oke." Ucap YiFan final. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, setidaknya memang itulah yang ia inginkan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Wu YiFan.

**.**

***Ω¤-KRISHO-¤Ω***

**.**

Junmyeon memasuki kelasnya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Wajarlah ini masih dua puluh menit sebelum jam pertama. Mata _angelic_-nya menangkap sosok Luhan temannya yang tengah mendengarkan musik lewat mp3 miliknya. Luhan melepaskan salah satu _earphone_ ketika Junmyeon duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Pagi, Jun." Sapa Luhan. Junmyeon tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang akan menjadi jam pertamanya kelak.

"Berangkat dengan Kris lagi, hm?" Luhan bertanya. Pemuda keturunan Tionghoa itu memang lebih senang memanggil YiFan dengan nama Kris berbeda dengan Junmyeon, karena menurut Luhan panggilan Kris lebih keren daripada YiFan. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Junmyeon, "Sebenarnya kalian punya hubungan apa?"

Junmyeon tertegun. Apa? Tadi Luhan bicara apa? Hubungan? Dia dan Yifan? Mereka hanya bersahabat, kan?

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati. Dengan cepat Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Luhan. Melihat reaksi Junmyeon yang diluar dugaan Luhan segera menjelaskannya.

"Kalian selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua, berangkat sekolah berdua, pulang sekolah berdua, bahkan terkadang kalian menghabiskan waktu istirahat hanya dengan berdua. Wajar bukan jika aku penasaran dengan hubungan kalian berdua." Jelas Luhan.

Seketika tawa Junmyeon meledak dan itu membuat Luhan menatap bingung ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Lu. Aku dan YiFan pasangan kekasih? Mana mungkin! Dia sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin mengencani sahabatku sendiri. Kami berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kami di _Junior school._ Dan sebab kami selalu berdua karena memang kami merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Dengar, kau dan Kai bersahabat dan kalian sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, kan? Apa itu bisa diartikan jika kalian berpacaran?" Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Begitu juga aku dan YiFan. Aku mungkin sudah gila jika aku berkencan dengan dia." Tambah Junmyeon masih dengan senyumnya. Seketika wajah Luhan berseri, senyum manis terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah! Syukurlah. Ku pikir kalian mempunyai hubungan yang khusus." Entah kenapa perasaan Junmyeon tidak enak ketika Luhan berkata demikan.

"Kau tahu, Jun. Sebenarnya aku..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan itu membuat Junmyeon memandangnya dengan raut penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kau...? kau kenapa, Lu?" Sejujurnya Junmyeon berharap jika apa yang di benaknya saat ini tidak terjadi bahwa Luhan...

"Aku... menyukai Kris." Luhan berkata tepat seperti yang Junmyeon pikirkan.

Oh Ya Tuhan! Junmyeon merasa jika nafasnya mendadak sesak saat ini. Luhan teman sekelasnya, Luhan si pangeran dari negeri Tiongkok, Luhan yang memegang tahta kepopuleran di sekolahnya, dan Luhan sahabatnya menyukai Wu YiFan, seseorang yang telah mencuri hati Junmyeon sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Haruskah mulai sekarang ia bersaing dengan Luhan? Hell yeah! Luhan begitu populer, semua siswa sekolahnya mengelu-elukan dia, walaupun Junmyeon sendiri juga populer di kalangan siswa berprestasi. Tapi Luhan juga tidak kalah berprestasi, dia pernah membawa nama sekolahnya menjadi juara pertama perlombaan sepak bola antar sekolah, dan dia juga lumayan pintar terlebih dia memiliki wajah yang cantik yang mampu membuat setiap orang iri melihatnya. Sedangkan dia?

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, haruskah dia menyerah untuk YiFan?

"Junmyeon, apa kau mendengarku?" Luhan sedikit menggoyang bahu pemuda Kim itu.

"Huh? Ya, aku mendengarmu. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Kini Luhan tampak malu, "Kau... bisakah kau membantuku agar lebih dekat dengan Kris? Aku meminta bantuanmu karena aku tahu kau sahabat terdekatnya. Jadi... bisakah?"

Junmyeon tampak berpikir, lalu berkata, "Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Junmyeon berusaha untuk tersenyum. Geezz... apa baru saja ia menyetujui permintaan Luhan? Membantu temannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan membantuku, _gomawo_ Junmyeon." Ucap Luhan sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Oh! Lihatlah sekarang pemuda cantik itu terlihat begitu senang. Kim Junmyeon kau memang benar-benar sahabat yang baik!

**.**

***Ω¤-KRISHO-¤Ω***

**.**

Sepuluh menit setelah bel pulang menggema, Junmyeon tengah berjalan bersama dengan Luhan menuju parkiran. YiFan telah memberitahunya lewat pesan jika ia sudah berada di parkiran. Junmyeon menghela nafas, ia berencana akan membatalkan acaranya dengan YiFan semenjak Luhan memintanya untuk membantunya.

"Junmyeon, benar tidak apa jika aku pulang dengan Kris? Lalu bagaimana denganmu nanti? Kau akan pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tenang saja, Lu. YiFan pasti akan setuju. Mengenai aku... Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa naik bus nanti." Ujar Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, terlihat YiFan tengah duduk di atas motornya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"YiFan." Pemuda tampan itu menoleh, dan tersenyum saat menyadari jika yang memanggilnya adalah Junmyeon. Namun penglihatannya teralihkan pada seorang pemuda lain di samping Junmyeon. Dan YiFan mengetahui jika pemuda itu bernama Luhan. Teman sekelasnya saat berada di tingkat satu, dulu.

Junmyeon menghampiri YiFan, sedangkan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Sudah siap berangkat?" tanya YiFan.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Yang sontak menghasilkan tatapan penuh tanya dari YiFan.

"_Wae?_"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Shim _songsaenim_, ada soal yang aku ingin tanyakan padanya." Jawab Junmyeon bohong.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar YiFan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bilang jika pelajaran hari ini membuat kepalamu panas bukan, kau pergilah dengan Luhan. Kebetulan dia juga ingin mencari hadiah untuk adiknya. Jadi kalian bisa pergi berdua. Lagipula, rumah Luhan searah dengan rumahmu, kan?"

"Hah?" YiFan menatap tak percaya. Kemudian matanya memandang Luhan, mau tak mau pemuda cantik itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Junmyeon melihatnya, dan rasanya ugh...

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa kau mau aku menjemputmu nanti? Kau bisa..."

"_Anni_, aku... bisa pulang naik bus." Junmyeon memotong cepat perkataan YiFan. "Pergilah sekarang sebelum terlalu sore, _palli... palli_."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah sampai di rumah." Junmyeon menggangguk lalu memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mendekat.

"Sebelumnya maaf karena merepotkanmu, Kris." Ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk. YiFan hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat Luhan agar naik ke motornya. Kemudian pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah Junmyeon. "Jun, kami berangkat."

"Eung... Kalian berhati-hatilah, jangan pulang terlalu malam." Tak lama setelahnya YiFan melajukan motornya meninggalkan tempat Junmyeon. Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum kecut, dia sudah melalukan hal yang benar, kan? Lagipula mana bisa ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan jika memang tidak ada lagi laki-laki atau gadis lain di bumi ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

Pemuda manis itu memandang langit, warna birunya begitu cerah berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang begitu suram. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat. Berharap jika setiap langkah kakinya mampu meredam rasa sakit hatinya.

**.**

***Ω¤-KRISHO-¤Ω***

**.**

Junmyeon kembali melirik jam di ponselnya, 08.13 p.m. Ia menghela nafas, sampai saat ini YiFan belum juga menghubunginya. _Apa mereka belum pulang?_ Batin Junmyeon.

Tiba-tiba bayang-bayang jika YiFan dan Luhan tengah tertawa bersama menikmati Seoul di malam hari terlintas di benaknya. Apa YiFan begitu menikmati acara perginya dengan Luhan? Kenapa pemuda itu belum juga menghubunginya?

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar, pesan dari YiFan. Junmyeon buru-buru membacanya.

**From: YiFan**

_Kau sudah tidur?_

Junmyeon berdecih, namun tersenyum juga. Ternyata sahabatnya masih memperhatikannya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasannya.

**To: YiFan**

_Belum. Bagaimana acara kalian tadi?_

Mau tak mau Junmyeon juga merasa penasaran dengan kegiatan mereka. Ia tak mau menduga-duga lagi, bukankah akan lebih baik jika ia bertanya langsung. Tak berapa lama balasanpun kembali datang.

**From: YiFan**

_Menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu jika Luhan orang yang sangat menyenangkan._

Geezz... Junmyeon langsung membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur, enggan untuk melanjutkan percakapannya dengan YiFan. Lagipula apa maksudnya Luhan itu menyenangkan?

"Aku lebih menyenangkan dari Luhan, bahkan aku lebih lucu dari dia." Ucapnya lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya Tuhan apa dia sedang cemburu sekarang?

Junmyeon berajak ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Mungkin tidur lebih awal bisa meredakan kegalauan hatinya saat ini. Namun saat ia hendak memejamkan matanya, sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke ponselnya, dari YiFan. Junmyeon kembali berdecih sebal, namun ia membukanya.

**From: YiFan**

_Junmyeon, aku minta maaf mungkin besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan akan menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?_

Junmyeon menghela nafas, dia benar-benar cemburu sekarang. Namun jari-jari putihnya tetap bergerak mengetik balasan untuk sahabatnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pesannya terkirim, ia mematikan ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya menghindari, takut jika YiFan akan mengirimkan pesan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sementara di tempat lain YiFan tengah menunggu balasan dari Junmyeon, ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya atas pesannya tadi. Tidak lama ponselnya bergetar, akhirnya pesan yang ditunggu datang.

**From: Junmyeonnie**

_Umm, aku bisa pergi dengan bus, kau tenang saja._

YiFan tersenyum kecut, diluar dugaan Junmyeon membiarkannya tanpa protes sedikitpun. Pemuda tinggi itu mendengus kesal, ia memang tidak berbohong bahwa ia akan menjemput Luhan untuk pergi ke sekolah, meskipun niatannya hanya basa-basi karena Luhan telah mentraktirnya makan. Namun melihat reaksi Junmyeon yang seolah tidak peduli mau tidak mau ia harus benar-benar menjemput Luhan nanti.

"Bahkan kau tak menghalangiku sedikitpun, Jun."

**.**

***Ω¤-KRISHO-¤Ω***

**.**

Ketika di sekolah Junmyeon benar-benar menghindari YiFan, untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu enggan bertemu dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia masih merasa kesal pada pemuda Wu itu. Oh! Bukankah semua kekacauan ini akibat ulahnya? Bagaimana bisa ia menyalahkan YiFan? Hanya karena YiFan mejemput Luhan membuat hari Junmyeon begitu kacau. Bahkan ketika Luhan bercerita dengan antusiasnya tentang 'kencan'-nya bersama YiFan kemarin ia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum palsu.

Bagaimana jika YiFan dan Luhan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Pertanyaan tersebut akhirnya muncul di pikirannya yang sudah kacau. Namun Junmyeon terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya, sekedar membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit apalagi sampai hal itu terjadi. Junmyeon tidak mau mengambil resiko pingsan di tempat. Itu memalukan!

Dan disinilah Junmyeon, di sebuah restoran _sushi_ di kawasan Apgujeong lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Satu porsi _sushi_ ukuran besar dan dua gelas _sencha _berada di hadapannya. Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas, tidak heran dengan kelakuan sepupu manisnya. Pemuda di depannya akan sanggup menghabiskan satu porsi _sushi_ ukuran besar sendirian jika sedang merasa stress, seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, kau mengundangku kesini hanya untuk mendengarkan curahan hatimu?" Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu sibuk dengan _sushi_ di mulutnya.

"Apa kau tahu jika aku harus meninggalkan jam kuliahku hanya untuk memastikan bahwa sepupu 'manis'-ku baik-baik saja, karena suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan saat menghubungiku tadi." Dengus Jonghyun.

Junmyeon menuntaskan acara mengunyahnya dan berkata, "Pertama aku ucapkan terima kasih karena di tengah jadwal kuliahmu yang sibuk kau masih mau peduli kepadaku. Kedua, oh! Ayolah _hyung_, aku hanya tidak tahu kepada siapa lagi aku harus bercerita." Junmyeon melempar pandangan memelas pada Jonghyun.

"Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti tempat pembuangan isi hati para sahabat serta sepupuku. Mereka pikir aku tempat sampah?"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, _hyung_." Sargah Junmyeon.

"Ya, tapi hampir." Ketus Jonghyun, sedangkan Junmyeon hanya mempaoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Junmyeon cepat.

"Huh? Bahkan sudah jelas, disini kau menyukai sahabatmu itu, tapi dengan santainya kau malah menjodohkannya dengan temanmu sendiri. Jika kau ingin menyakiti dirimu sendiri kenapa kau tidak terjun saja dari gedung yang tinggi?"

"Apa kau baru saja menyarankan aku untuk bunuh diri, _hyung_?"

"Menurutmu?" Jonghyun melirik sinis.

"Ish... kau benar-benar tidak membantu, _hyung_." Dengus Junmyeon. Sedikit menyesal kenapa ia meminta sepupu tampannya ini untuk menemaninya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya, walaupun menurutnya Kyungsoo itu terlalu polos untuk pemuda seumurannya, tapi itu lebih baik!

"Kalau begitu katakan perasaanmu padanya, selesaikan!" Jonghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Dengar Junmyeon, kau hanya punya dua pilihan mengatakannya atau melupakan semuanya. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Dan kebahagianmu kau sendiri yang menentukan. Bukan aku ataupun orang lain." Lanjutnya.

"Huh? Menurutmu semudah itu untuk mengatakannya, _hyung_? Bagus jika dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, jika tidak? Hancur sudah persahabatan kami! Ya Tuhan aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi."

"Lalu kau sendiri ingin yang seperti apa?" tanya Jonghyun. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Junmyeon, dengarkan aku kali ini. Tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini bisa kita dapatkan. Dan itu memang benar. Tapi setidaknya kau berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak perlu cepat mengalah apalagi terburu-buru menentukan akhirnya yang jelas-jelas belum kita ketahui." Terang Jonghyun serius.

Junmyeon tertegun. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan apa yang sepupunya katakan. Bahwa ia tidak sepatutnya menyerah, setidaknya ia harus mencoba untuk memperjuangkan dulu perasaannya. Masalah YiFan yang mau menerimanya atau tidak itu bukan jadi soal. Kata-kata Jonghyun mengingatkannya pada tulisan yang pernah ia baca di salah satu buku yang ia pinjam bahwa _'the dream will come true, if you believe and try hard to get that'._

Sesaat senyum manis muncul di wajahnya yang cantik dan Junmyeon harus menghapus asumsinya tadi. Ternyata meminta Jonghyun untuk menemaninya di saat seperti ini bukan hal buruk.

Tak jauh dari posisi mereka duduk sepasang pemuda baru saja memasuki restoran tersebut. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama persis seperti yang dikenakan Junmyeon. Pemuda cantik yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung berseru pada pemuda lain di sampingnya.

"Kris, bukankah itu Junmyeon. Dia bersama siapa?" Luhan menunjuk salah satu pengunjung di sudut restoran.

YiFan mengarahkan pandangannya sesuai instruksi Luhan. Dan benar ia melihat sahabat mungilnya tengah makan bersama dengan laki-laki yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana jika kita menghampiri mereka, kita bis..."

"Jangan. Kita mungkin akan mengganggu mereka, Luhan. Lagipula tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan _spagetti_, jadi bisakah kita pergi dari sini?" potong YiFan.

"Oh! Begitu. Baiklah."

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan restoran, YiFan sempat melirik lagi pasangan itu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa... ah! Apa dia baru saja cemburu. Tidak mungkin!

**.**

***Ω¤-KRISHO-¤Ω***

**.**

Keesokan harinya Junmyeon melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak pergi bersama YiFan. Ia melihat bangku di sampingnya, oh! Ternyata Luhan belum datang. Apa dia akan datang bersama dengan YiFan? Mengingat semalam ia mengabaikan ajakan YiFan untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah.

Baru saja pikirannya tentang mereka hilang dari benak Junmyeon, tak lama pemuda cantik itu memasuki kelasnya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Xi Luhan, sang pangeran cantik dari negeri China. Tunggu! Kenapa dia terdengar begitu sinis pada pemuda itu?

Dengan senyum cerahnya Luhan menghampiri bangkunya dan langung menghadap Junmyeon. "Jun, kemarin aku dan YiFan melihatmu di restoran _sushi_. Kau bersama siapa?"

_Apa? Jadi mereka pergi berdua lagi? Dan lagi mereka melihatku? Baguslah._

"Tadinya aku ingin menghampiri kalian, tapi Kris menolaknya karena takut mengganggumu. Jadi dia memustuskan untuk pindah restoran."

Junmyeon hanya ber-oh ria. Namun hati merasa panas, takut mengganggu aku? Yang benar saja! Oh! mungkin maksud YiFan adalah takut jika aku yang akan mengganggu kencan mereka. _Shit!_

"Jadi, siapa pria yang bersamamu kemarin?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Ya Tuhan Junmyeon mengabaikan lagi pemuda cantik ini. Namun akhirnya ia mengusahakan untuk tersenyum, "Bukan siapa-siapa, Lu." Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya, "Apa kau pergi bersama YiFan pagi ini?" Akhirnya Junmyeon mengatakannya.

"Eung, tadi pagi aku memintanya untuk pergi bersama."

Yeah! Junmyeon tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya. Sekarang apa?! _Mood_-nya benar-benar rusak. Jadi YiFan memintanya pergi bersama semalam hanya untuk basa-basi. Ugh!

Bel pulang sekolah menggema ke seantero sekolah. Junmyeon bergegas untuk pulang. Apa kalian ingat jika tadi ia mengatakan bahwa dari semalam YiFan terus saja mengiriminya pesan apa mereka bisa berangkat bersama, namun tak sekalipun ditanggapi oleh Junmyeon? Dan ya sekarang, pemuda keturunan China-Kanada itu kembali mengiriminya pesan yang berisi apakah mereka bisa pulang bersama hari ini. Dan seperti pesan-pesan sebelumnya tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda mungil itu.

Junmyeon sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, jelas-jelas YiFan ingin jika mereka menjalani rutinitas mereka lagi tapi dengan sombongnya ia malah mengabaikannya. Bukankah ini yang ia harapkan? Sebegitu besarkah kata-kata Luhan mempengaruhinya?

Kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakkannya.

"Junmyeon." Junmyeon mengenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara sahabat 'tersayangnya'. Hei, Junmyeon mengatakan yang sebenarnya!

Junmyeon menoleh dan mendapati YiFan tengah berdiri lengkap dengan senyuman bodohnya. "Aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama, _kajja_."

"YiFan, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku... ada janji dengan seseorang." Junmyeon mengatakannya dengan suara yang penuh penyesalan. Begitukah menurutmu?

"_Nugu_?"

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu dia, kan? Pemuda yang bermata bulat itu. Kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama." Junmyeon kembali berbohong. Ya Tuhan sejak kapan dia pandai dalam membual.

"Aku ikut." Ucap YiFan cepat.

"Tidak perlu!" Junmyeon mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit keras membuat YiFan membelalakkan matanya. "Maksudku... kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu untuk menemaniku." Junmyeon mengulanginya dengan nada yang lebih pelan. Kemudian dengan cepat Junmyeon meninggalkan YiFan, namun baru beberapa langkah, gerakannya terhenti oleh sebuah tarikan pada lengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" ucap Junmyeon dengan nada yang lumayan keras, dan itu membuat beberapa siswa menoleh kearah mereka.

"Aku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ini kenapa?!" balas YiFan tak kalah keras. Junmyeon melihat kilatan marah pada mata sahabatnya.

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas, ini tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Dengan nada pelan ia berkata, "YiFan, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini tugas dari songsaenim semakin banyak dan itu membuatku sedikit tertekan. Jadi, bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi sekarang. Kyungsoo sudah menungguku."

Kali ini Junmyeon harus benar-benar minta maaf pada Kyungsoo karena telah melibatkan nama _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu seenaknya. Perlahan genggaman tangan YiFan melonggar dan sorot pandangnya mulai melembut kembali. Junmyeon tersenyum setelahnya. "Terima kasih."

**.**

***Ω¤-KRISHO-¤Ω***

**.**

YiFan mengeram, sudah satu minggu hubungannya dengan Junmyeon sedikit merenggang. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _namja_ itu. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda mungil itu menjauhinya. Dan apapun usaha yang dilakukan dirinya untuk kembali dekat dengan pemuda itu ditolaknya. Dan parahnya YiFan tidak ingat jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada Junmyeon. Apa mungkin ia tidak sadar pada saat melakukan kesalahan itu?

YiFan kembali mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya seminggu ke belakang. Semuanya masih berjalan baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya...

YiFan tahu apa yang menyebabkan Junmyeon bersikap dingin kepadanya. Mungkinkah karena kedekatannya dengan Luhan? Tapi bukankah Junmyeon dulu yang 'menjodohkan'-nya dengan Luhan? Jadi untuk apa junmyeon menjauhinya. Mungkinkah? Kali ini YiFan tidak ingin menduga-duga, segera disambarnya jaket dan kunci motor kesayangannya. Ia harus menemui Junmyeon sekarang. Sekaligus ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tidak peduli meski hari sudah malam.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi YiFan untuk samapi di rumah Junmyeon. Dengan gesit ia mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Bisakah kau keluar? Sekarang aku sedang berada di luar rumahmu." Jawab YiFan cepat saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

Sementara itu Junmyeon terkejut saat YiFan tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya. _Dia ada di sini? Malam-malam? Apa dia sudah gila!_

Dengan segera Junmyeon meloncat dari kasurnya dan bergegas turun menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Dan benar ketika pintunya terbuka, ia melihat YiFan berdiri di depannya lengkap dengan senyuman yang menawan. Sadarkah dia jika saat ini ia begitu terlihat tampan di mata Junmyeon?

Junmyeon teringat ini seperti salah satu adegan di drama-drama romantis yang sering ia tonton bersama Baekhyun, sepupunya yang lain selain Jonghyun. Saat dimana sang wanita tengah merajuk dan dengan _gentleman_-nya sang pria pergi ke rumah sang wanita meski hujan tengah mengguyur.

Tapi ini tidak hujan, dan dia seorang pria!

Junmyeon segera menepis pikiran-pikiran anehnya, "YiFan, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku, kau tahu kan ini sudah malam. Kau tidak..."

"Junmyeon, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" potong YiFan. Junmyeon mengangguk dan menyuruh YiFan untuk duduk di bangku tamannya. Menurut kalian apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyetujuinya? Kalian berharap Junmyeon akan mengusirnya karena faktanya ini sudah jam setengah sebelas malam, dan menimbulkan keributan diantara para tentangganya? Oh! Tidak. Junmyeon tidak akan melakukannya. Ingat! Dia adalah orang yang sopan.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, dan sialnya Junmyeon juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa? YiFan berdehem dan itu sukses membuat Junmyeon memandangnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu bersama dengan seorang pria." YiFan memulai bicaranya.

"Aku tahu, Luhan sudah mengatakannya." Ucap Junmyeon. Kemudian hening kembali menyergap mereka, namun tak berapa lama.

"Jadi siapa dia? Apa dia..."

"Namanya Jonghyun, dia sepupuku." Potong Junmyeon. YiFan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Jadi nama pria itu Jonghyun, dan dia sepupu Junmyeon. Mau tidak mau itu membuat dirinya tersenyum lega.

Mata Junmyeon menyipit memandang YiFan. "Tunggu! Kalian tidak berpikir jika dia kekasihku, bukan?" Dan YiFan sedikit tersentak oleh pertanyaan itu. Namun ia segera mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu."

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" Dahi Junmyeon berkerut.

"Semuanya." Junmyeon semakin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan YiFan. Sebenarnya mereka sedang membahas apa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini otaknya berubah menjadi bodoh.

"Semua yang terjadi selama seminggu terakhir ini. Kau, aku, dan Luhan." YiFan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Junmyeon mulai mengerti, jadi ini tentang hubungan mereka. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku bisa memaklumi kedekatan kalian."

"Junmyeon, kami tidak dekat. Dan kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sanggah YiFan.

_YiFan bisa membaca pikiranku?_

"Kau tidak perlu mengelaknya YiFan. Kau tenang saja, baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau benar, Luhan orang yang menyenangkan dan cocok untukmu." Junmyeon merutuki mulutnya, kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa dia berbicara seolah-olah dia baru saja di tolak YiFan?

"Junmyeon..." panggil YiFan lirih.

"Jadi, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan? Jika tidak aku ingin masuk ke rumahku." Junmyeon hampir saja berdiri jika tidak ada tangan yang mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! masih ada hal lain yang ingin aku pastikan." Junmyeon menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Jun, apa menurutmu Luhan baik untukku." Ucap YiFan serius.

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Tidak ada orang yang lebih baik untukmu, selain Luhan." _Meskipun aku berharap aku yang terbaik untukmu_. Batinnya.

"Apa kau bahagia jika aku bersama dengan Luhan?" YiFan bertanya lagi.

Junmyeon kembali mengangguk, "Sudah selayaknya aku merasa bahagia jika sahabatku menemukan cintanya." _Meskipun jauh di dalam hatiku merasa sangat sakit._

"Jadi, kau mendukung hubunganku dengan Luhan?"

Kali ini Junmyeon sedikit terdiam, lalu sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir merahnya. "Apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu aku akan mendukungnya."

"Termasuk mendukung ketika aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi?" Sesak. Entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Harapannya untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pupus sudah. Persetan dengan nasihat Jonghyun yang memintanya untuk tidak menyerah nyatanya, YiFan lebih memilih Luhan daripada dirinya.

"Aku menyukai Luhan, dan aku ingin persahabatan kita sampai disini saja." Setelah mengatakannya YiFan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Seketika pikiran Junmyeon kosong, apa yang dia katakan tadi? YiFan tidak ingin bersahabat lagi dengannya. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! YiFan hanya bercanda, kan? Junmyeon kembali tersadar, menatap YiFan yang tengah menatap lurus kepadanya.

YiFan sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Junmyeon melihat kearah mata pemuda itu, berusaha mencari secuil kebohongan di dalamnya. Namun nihil Junmyeon tidak menemukannya. Jadi YiFan bersungguh-sungguh? Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas. Sekuat tenaga Junmyeon menahan tangisnya yang siap pecah kapan saja. Dan itu sangat sulit. Sahabat yang kau cintai akhirnya memilih meninggalkanmu.

"Kau tahu, selama ini aku marah kepadamu." YiFan berkata dengan masih menatapnya lurus.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya. Itukah yang membuatmu..."

"Aku menyukaimu." Potong YiFan dengan suara lirih, namun Junmyeon masih bisa mendengarnya dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Apa Yifan sedang mempermainkannya? Bukankah dia mengatakan jika ia menyukai Luhan dan tidak ingin menjadi sahabatnya? Kenapa sekarang dia mengatakan jika ia menyukainya?

"Sejak dulu aku sudah menyukaimu. Sejak kita berjanji menjadi seorang sahabat. Tidakkah kau tahu jika itu hanya usahaku untuk selalu dekat denganmu? Apa menurutmu aku melakukannya atas dasar persahabatan. Tidak Junmyeon! Lebih dari itu aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kau justru terlihat berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan Luhan. Tidakkah itu terdengar menyakitkan?" jelas YiFan.

Junmyeon tak kuasa menahan air matanya lebih lama, pikirannya kalut saat ini. "YiFan... aku... aku..."

"Junmyeon aku bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi, karena aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Junmyeon tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air matanya meluncur begitu deras membasahi pipinya. Bukan, ini bukan air mata duka, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kim Junmyeon, apa tanggapanmu sekarang?" tanya YiFan lagi.

Junmyeon berusaha tersenyum dalam tangisnya, "Bodoh." Kemudian dia berlari memeluk YiFan. Tidak! Dia tidak menyebut YiFan bodoh melainkan lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadari semuanya, ia terlalu terpaku pada kata 'sahabat' dalam hubungan mereka, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk memendam cintanya sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, YiFan. Maafkan aku karena..." Kata-kata Junmyeon terhenti karena bibir YiFan telah sempurna merangkum bibirnya. YiFan mengulum bibir atas Junmyeon dan dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, itu membuat Junmyeon kembali jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada YiFan.

Apa ada sesuatu yang Junmyeon sukai selain _sushi_, jika ya, itu adalah ciuman kekasihnya, Wu YiFan. Junmyeon kembali teringat kata-kata Jonghyun sebuah mimpi tidak akan terwujud jika kita tidak berusaha dan tidak berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, ia berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke bawah, karena dia masih ingin menikmati ciuman kekasihnya.

_Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika aku bernah bermimpi berciuman dengan YiFan? jika belum, maka aku akan mengatakannya sekarang._

_Aku tidak bermimpi berciuman dengan YiFan, melainkan aku sedang berciuman dengan YiFan. Mengerti kan maksudku?_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Hai... saya kembali lagi membawa ff Krisho. Bagaimana terlalu pasaran ceritanya? Mianhe...<p>

Ide ff ini terinspirasi dari cerpen yang saya baca waktu dulu dan tentunya sedikit pengalaman pribadi, tapi isinya berbeda. Dan sepertinya ini juga sering terjadi di kehidupan kita ya? Jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri. Adakah yang pernah merasakannya? Kkk~ saya salah satunya. :D

Saya harap kalian menyukainya. Dan mari tetap lestarikan FF Krisho. \^o^/

Mohon review-nya. :D


End file.
